


One Way or Another

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, F/M, Heteronormativity, Jealousy, confused feelings, rum as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina Mills has some confusing feelings about Emma Swan. So she decides to work them out by fucking her boyfriend.</p><p>aka Regina ships Captain Swan. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Way or Another

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware this is a story about Regina's feelings for Emma, but all the sex scenes are Hooked Queen.

“What do you _do_ , Captain?” Regina said, picking up a barometer from the dressing table. She put it down as she caught his leer and, just in time, said, “I mean, _for a living_.”

Hook looked at her from where he had leant up against the wall, posing. She supposed she didn’t have much right to complain about that sort of thing, as she turned and sat herself on his bed and crossed her legs showily. She saw him stare as he said, “I’m a pirate, love. Thought the outfit somewhat gave it away.”

“A pirate?In Storybrooke. I don’t think so. And without a pirate ship to even ply your disreputable trade.” She scrunched her nose. “So, you’re basically a thief, are you? That’s your job. And a thief who’s dating the sheriff. I hardly think that’s going to work out for anyone involved. Hmm.” She shook her head as if thinking. “Therefore you have _no_ source of income. And you have expenses. This room will have to be paid for. I understand you have quite the tab at Granny’s…, there’s an outstanding mooring rental, various sundry fines and, oh yes, aren’t you hiring the library?”

Hook frowned. “Me and Belle use the library. We’re working on a project.”

“Belle…I see,” Regina lifted a hand and idly inspected her fingernails, “but surely, you see my point. Or are you going to ask Miss Swan to pay your way?”

She knew that would get to him, and it did. “Hardly.” Hook shifted, rolled his shoulders against the wall he leant upon. He looked annoyed. “I’m sure I have some stored cargo somewhere that can be sold. Gold or what have you. Do you like gold, your majesty? Would you care to buy some trinkets?”

She faked a gasp. “Stolen property? I think not. And I assure you selling that contraband anywhere in my town would not be tolerated.” Regina brushed her hair back from her face. The blouse she was wearing was a touch too small, the buttons on it tugging a little as she lifted her arms, one sharp jerk and she’d be showing as much skin as he was.

“In that case,” Hook was staring at her chest. “I suppose I could be willing to listen to whatever you’re proposing.” He raised an eyebrow, like they clearly both knew what she was proposing. Still, he was going to make her say it.

“You see, Captain,” Regina looked around the bedroom, “I have been left recently, somewhat, short handed due to Robin’s unfortunate departure - a situation in which you had no small part. I’m sure you will understand if I ask that you compensate me in some way. And I, in return, will see if I can’t assist you with your financial situation.

Hook nodded, nodded as if this happened every day. “Aye, one of _those_ propositions is it, love? Well, it wouldn’t be the first time.” He winked. “For either of us.”

“Indeed.” She wasn’t sure what he was implying - there were too many things it could be, but she pursed her lips, nodded to the floor at her feet and uncrossed her legs. That was all it took. He smiled as he pushed himself off the wall. It was not an unpleasant smile, she could see the attraction. She’d told herself that a few times when she’d seen them together, watched them in the street, kissing right in the middle of the road, walking arm in arm, he was not, he was not uncomely, it was not unthinkable that she should be with him. And did she expect Miss Swan to remain forever chaste? She was an adult woman.

The pirate got onto his knees on the floor in front of her. “So,” he said, looking up with one eyebrow raised. “’tis my mouth you’re wanting? You have an eye to your own pleasure first. I do like that in a woman.”

Regina shrugged, “Why would a woman have an eye to anything else?”

“Oh, you’d be surprised, you majesty.” And he licked his lips. She wasn’t sure if it was deliberate, but she felt a little jolt of desire at the sight of it. His chest was rising and falling - he was breathing a little heavily. She opened her legs wider and looked down.

He put his hand and his hook on her thighs and pushed her skirt up, swallowing visibly as he revealed the lace tops of her stockings. “I’ve thought often,” he said, voice thick, “of being allowed to do this.”

She wore no underwear. She knew what he was looking at. “I am not particularly interested in your desires, Captain. Do your duty and I will see about that mooring fee.”

He did. He was good. His tongue was agile and eager. He licked from her opening, right up to her clit - ghosting over it so she bucked towards him. She thought of him performing the same act on Miss Swan. Surely they must do this. Miss Swan would tear off her jeans and the plain white underwear that Regina had seen once, and lie like this, on her back, feet on the floor, with him, this pirate, between her spread legs. He’d do it the same way. Licking at her, teasing over her clit again and again, until she lifted her legs to lock them behind his head and pull him closer and ride his fucking face, harsh, with no care for him, demanding her pleasure, she’d hold his hair painfully tight and buck up onto his tongue over and over and over again and…

Regina yelled out as she came. She heard the pirate chuckle right into her, and when her thighs stopped shaking, he climbed up onto the bed, onto her and kissed her long with that rich sweet taste all over his face and whispered to her lips, “Aren’t you a noisy one, your majesty?”

*

The next day, at lunchtime, Regina sat in a booth at Granny’s and the pirate came in with Miss Swan. He steered her to a table with his single hand on the butt of her jeans. As she slid into her seat, he glanced over his shoulder at Regina and winked.

*

A week went by. Regina kept busy. She had her work, she even went out for drinks with a group of women who were slowly coming to accept her - and she knew she had Snow to thank for that. Miss Swan wasn’t there. Snow had shrugged when she told everyone Emma wasn’t coming. And it was Aurora - actually Aurora! - who had sniggered and said that she probably was _coming_. Regina had shivered and realised she wasn’t done with the man who was currently making Miss Swan come.

Which was why she called him - he had a phone now - his number was not hard to get hold of: David never paid attention to much except Snow and it was interesting, using magic to take information from such devices. The pirate wasn’t even surprised when she rang.

And she wasn’t surprised when he swaggered into her office, smelling slightly of sweat and alcohol, and grinning like he’d known she wouldn’t be able to resist coming back for more. “Afternoon, love.” He was smirking. “Another one of my outstanding debts come suddenly to your attention?” His words were slightly slurred.

She took a sharp breath through her nose, almost doubting if this was something she could bear. “Don’t get smug,” she said through her teeth. “This is just a stop gap. I miss Robin.”

He raised and eyebrow and smiled. “Of course, love. Who would think this were anything else? So what are you requiring this afternoon? My expert oral ministrations again to take your mind of all that paperwork?”

“Actually,” she said, “I enjoy paperwork. At least I have something to do in the afternoons. If you weren’t here where would you be? Drinking at the docks? Running lunch errands for Miss Swan.”

A slight darkness cast over his eyes then, “Perhaps it would be better not to mention Swan while we’re doing this, your majesty. If you wouldn’t mind.” 

_Guilt then, who would have thought?_

“Fine.” She got up and walked around the desk. “Fine.” She pushed a pile of papers away. “Fuck me over this desk.” She bent over it and looked at him over her shoulder. “If you’re capable of that, the state you're in.”

He stared at her rear for a moment, glassy eyed. “I am now, your majesty.” Then he sniffed, strode over, shoved her skirt up, ripped her underwear down and jammed his hand between her legs. He leant over her, body, close and breath in her ear. “So wet. I see you’re ready for me, milady. Whatever have you been thinking about?” She could feel his erection against her ass.

“Never mind that.” She pushed back onto his hand, grinding herself against it. “Just do what you’ve been told.”

“Oh, with great pleasure,” he said, nipping at her ear, then straightened up to drop his pants. He grasped her hips hard and fucked into her in one smooth slide. She gasped out. She thought of Robin. In her vault. She’d been on her back for that, looking up at his smiling face. That had been pleasant. She didn’t want to look at the pirate’s gross self-satisfied smirk as he fucked her. “Oh yes, your majesty,” he whispered, interrupting her thoughts. “What a pleasing royal cunt you have.”

After a moment, she twisted to get a better angle and said, “Do you fuck Miss Swan this way, pirate?”

He bristled. She felt the hitch in his thrusting, heard him catch his heavy breath. “I said it was better not to talk about that.”

“When,” she began, turning to look at him - his face was red, his mouth was open - “when will you understand I care nothing for what you want, pirate. You disgust me. Tell me about Emma. How do you fuck her? How does she like to be fucked?”

As she turned away from him she saw something in his face a little like understanding. Perhaps he was not as stupid as she had suspected. “She likes it this way,” he said, breathless and close. “She likes to be bent over, fucked hard. Really hard. Like this.” His grip on her thighs tightened - that would bruise - as he increased the pace suddenly. Regina gasped, the jolting making a pile of parking permits tip over and spill onto the floor. “Yeah, I see you like that too. She likes me to talk dirty to her too. She likes me to say: Oh, Swan, your cunt is so wet, you’re dripping for me, Swan. My dick is so hard for you. I love fucking you, Swan. You’re so hot for me… Oh, your majesty she feels so fucking good.”

Regina scrabbled for a hold on the smooth top of her desk as she came.

*

Two days later Emma Swan breezed into Regina’s office for a meeting about traffic calming measures. Regina looked at her. She looked relaxed and pretty, smiling, making those slightly awkward jokes she liked. And she had no idea.

Regina liked looking at her desk. Knowing what Emma Swan didn’t. Knowing that Emma Swan didn’t know that Regina knew just how she liked to be fucked. 

*

She pressed the glass into his hand before he’d even got his coat off. He sniffed the contents. “You’re spoiling me, madam.”

She was mildly surprised he could tell a premium rum brand from the scent. It was easy to forget he had been a gentleman once. But she only nodded and knocked back her own glass in one swallow. He raised that wretched eyebrow and took a big swig from his own, but didn’t quite match her, “So, you want me well lubricated tonight, what kind of debauchery do you have in mind?”

Regina stared at him. He looked good this evening, like he’d perhaps made an effort to dress well for her. She couldn’t be sure, most of his clothes were so similar. He looked attractive in the soft lights of her living room, however. She let her eyes slip down his body. “I want,” she said, “I want to suck your dick, Captain.”

“Aye,” he said with a lift of his chin, “well you’re only human, love.” He emptied his glass.

She picked up the rum bottle and poured herself another generous measure and downed it, before topping off his glass, pressing against him as he leant against her drinks cabinet.

“Steady, love.” He caught her wrist, before she’d finished pouring. “You want me responsive, don’t you?”

She put down the bottle, then held his gaze as she slid to her knees. 

She’d blown Graham in this room. He’d been appreciative, of course. He appreciated everything. That had been what she’d wanted so that was what he did. She unfastened Hook’s pants and pulled them down. He didn’t wear underwear, which was unsurprising. He’d known what he was coming here for. She wondered, for just one idle moment, where Miss Swan was tonight, where he’d told her he was. His dick smelt nice. Musky and sweet. And he was hard, dick jutting up like it was greeting her. She closed her eyes and thought of Miss Swan on her knees like this, in front of him. Of course she’d do this. All couples did this. Miss Swan would have seen this exact same view. Regina was wet. 

She looked up at Hook and he took a sip of rum, gazing back down. His dick jerked in her face and he smiled. “I think that’s your cue, love.”

Regina leant forward and swallowed his dick. She felt his hook tangling in her hair, holding her head in place. She sucked, slipping her mouth up and down, feeling prickle at the back of her neck, a slight wetness in her eyes and she took him deep down. She felt the thick carpet under her knees. She used one hand to steady herself, gripping his hard thigh and with the other she touched his ass, rubbing the dry pad of one finger over his opening.

“Oh yes, love. You’ll need to get that a little wet, though.” And just a moment later his glass of rum nudged her hand. “Don’t want to interrupt that mouth though, your majesty. Use this. Rum is most versatile.” He finished his sentence with his voice cracking into breathlessness.

She stuck her finger into his glass and then went back to teasing at his hole, using the rum’s lubrication to slip into him. Above her, she heard him gasp as he drunk the rest of the contents.

“I know what you want, love,” he said, setting the glass down again. His voice was soft and dark. “You want to know if she does this. How she likes it. Yes, your majesty?”

Regina groaned around Hook’s dick. She pressed her finger into him up to the first knuckle and he made a sound too. His voice was breaking when he spoke again. “You want to know about Swan, on her knees in front of me, don’t you? Taking my dick down her throat. She doesn’t touch me there. She doesn’t do - uh!” He broke off as she started to slip her finger in and out of him. “But I could suggest it to her.” Would you like that, you majesty. If I told your Miss Swan to do exactly what you’re doing to me.” And he stopped again, letting out a long, desperate moan, his thighs tensing and his head rolling back. Regina pressed her thighs together. Her legs were shaking too. “Or,” and he tightened his hook in her hair, fucking himself into her face with a grunt. “Would you like me to show you how she likes this, likes it if I use her face like this.” Regina gasped around his dick. “She likes me to come on her face. Would you like that, your majesty? Would you like me to show you what a slut she can be?”

Regina wailed and gasped around his dick, as he pulled out of her mouth - lost. He grasped his cock, hook holding her head still and jerked himself over her face and as he did, she thought of Emma Swan, like this on her knees taking his seed on her face, and she came herself, untouched, as he dropped to his knees in front of her and carefully licked every last drop of his spend from her face. 

When he was done they were gazing into each other’s eyes, breath heavy and the air full of sex. 

“So,” Regina said, “you worked it out then?”

“Worked out that this isn’t about my irresistible charms? Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“Are you going to tell Miss Swan?”

“That you still hate her so much? Don’t see what purpose that would serve, your majesty.” He sucked his bottom lip. “I think she thinks the two of you are friends.”

“Friends,” Regina said, and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
